Survivor
by Pip1102
Summary: Alexz is a goth who has survived death 3 times. When she meets Ian at Erin's Death what will happen? Will they be friends or hate each other? Or More? PLZZ review or else I wont continue. Ian/OCC one more review people and I will add another chapter.
1. prolouge

Prolouge

2000: I was 12 when I boarded flight 180. When that kid freaked out I got off but the attendant made my mom stay on. I watched the plane explode and kill everybody in it.

I watched all the kids who left die they didn't see me but every time someone died I was there mostly by accident. I thought it was done when Alex died. But I was wrong.

20003: I was practicing driving with my dad when the street was backed up then I saw the pile up._ Oh no not again. _I thought. Then again every body dies. Clear recognized me and was there for me because my dad walked up to Kimberly and leaned against the red SUV when it got hit. I was crushed when she died, I realized Death didn't want to kill me it hated me! I knew it was done nobody was left to kill I lost everybody.


	2. Chapter 2

I was now 17 living in a small apartment with my foster mom Helen. We lived in McKinley Pennsylvania, my least favorite place in all the houses we lived in. I was a senior at McKinley High school. I brushed back my brown hair and grabbed my long thick coat.

"Helen, I'm going to school!" I yelled as I closed the door.

I was the outcast at school, no friend what so ever because I'm Goth and the school is full of freaking preps and girly girls, except for Ian McKinley and Erin Ulmer the only other Goths; I never talked to them though. As I drove up I read the large sign at the front of the school: MCKINLEY GRAD NIGHT AT THE AMUSMENT PARK SENOIOR'S GET IN FREE!!

What the hell might as well go I heard the new coaster was fun.

7 p.m.

I stood in line waiting to get my bracelet.

After a few rides I got a coke and a Snickers bar, I drank my coke while I waited for the coaster. When we finaly got in the cart I heard screaming.

"We have to get off of here now!" I heard Wendy scream. _Oh no not again!!_

Soon Kevin and Lewis were fighting I tried to break it up and got hit.

Walked away and stood there as expected the coaster fell with every0one who didn't get off still inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I needed to stop this! I was soon telling Wendy and Kevin I knew what was happening and I knew how to stop it. 1 day after the Ashes' funeral Wendy, Kevin, and I were trying to save Lewis but that didn't work out so well. That night we were at Build- It Hardware.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed after I fell trying to climb the fence. "I'll go around front, you stay here." I ordered. Wendy and Kevin nodded there heads.

I picked the lock easily and walked in to hear shots. _Oh shit someone could be dead!_ I found where they were coming from to see Ian McKinley cracking up at something.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Don't you know nail guns are dangerous? Are you a fucking moron!!!?" I shouted

"What the hell are you talking about you crazy bitch?" Ian shouted at me.

"Zip its Pip' get over here you are going to trip when you hear this." The walkie talkie said. "She stole my nickname." "Oops! I just said that out loud didn't I?"I said blushing. Ian nodded.

We were walking down to the aisle where Erin, Wendy, and Kevin were when we started arguing over my nickname and how I had red hair just like Erin. "OH STUP UP McKinley!!" I screamed in his face when we noticed the others were watching.

Over the next 10 minutes Erin and I were actually getting along. Then we were listening to Ian say death could be stopped when a box of stakes almost fell on Ian but I pushed him out of the way and we were both crushed by plywood and Wendy and Kevin were against another wall when a stake flew at Erin and hit a bag of shavings which flew in her face and caused her to fall back against the nozzle of a nail gun which shot 12 times into her face.

"Erin!!!" I heard Ian scream but I passed out. _I could have done something_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything not even Alexz Johnson. But I own her attitude.**

Ian's Pov

We waited as that girl's eyes fluttered open. She looked at us with a terrified look and then said the words

"Erin… Ian… nail gun…..watch out!! She then looked behind Wendy and saw the corpse of my girlfriend. "Oh! My! I saw her in my head and you all died and…" She started and then passed out AGAIN!! What is with this girl?

"Well what is this chicks name anyway?" I then asked Wendy.

"Her name is Alexz Johnson and she lived through everything that is happening now… 3 times!" Wendy answered then added "I think she likes your lap." She giggled pointing down and I saw her head on my lap. I saw how much she did look like Erin up close she had her hair, her facial features, and she had her voice. But Erin was a lot nicer.

2 hours later…

We all sat in the police office. They had taken Wendy and Kevin into interrogation. I heard that girl Alexz say something.

"Huh?' I said. She looked at me with big tear streaked green eyes. _Damn it! She even has Erin's eyes!_

"I said I'm sorry." She said slightly louder. "I could have done something I knew someone was going to die today. I just thought it was you."

Oh. "Wait what you mean you could have done something!"

"I could have helped her get out the way, but I was stuck with you." She hissed her eyes flashed with anger. I watched as she stood and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own the fallowing songs, movie, or charachters.**

OH I HATE THAT JERK!!!! I thought walking into my building. I opened door D3 to come face to face, well face to bottle with Helen.

"Where the hell were you!?" She slurred picking me up by my hair. I bit her hand and ran to my room, I picked up my guitar and played two songs I wrote. The first one is called Skin I started the beginning notes

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

What you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
Ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be ok  
I don't believe how you throw me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie.

It is about my dad and Helen.

The second one has more feeling behind it it is about my mom and Clear.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends.

I looked at the clock and realized it was late. I fell asleep dreaming about my mom. (**A.N. Alexz's mom on profile.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fallowing, movie, or characters.**

I awoke with a sharp pain in my side. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I lifted up my shirt and looked at my ribs. I saw a bit of brown and realized it was a piece of wood. I pulled it out and almost screamed in pain. I looked at the piece of wood and it was covered in blood. I looked down at my jeans and saw a trail of blood from my rib to my leg.

"Son of a Bitch!" I thought. I undressed and showered.

I went to my room and looked at the clock. It was 9:30 a.m. I dressed in a red long sleeve with a black shirt over it and a pair of jeans (On profile). I then grabbed my sweatshirt and headed to take my usual walk. I walked 1 mile and ran into something.

"OW!!" said an all too familiar voice. _God shoot me now._

Then I had a surge in my brain and I saw Ian standing under a sign just as it fell. The sign said McKinley tricentenial. (Video is on profile)

" Alexz, are you gonna lay on the ground all day or what!??" Ian asked with is hand reaching down, I took it and felt a charge that felt as if I got burned but didn't hurt.

"Don't go to the tricentenial!" I yelled. Why not" he asked . "you will die McKinley!" I said getting aggravated with him. I walked away but I heard him scream "I will go Alexz just to show you this is a buch of bullshit!"


	7. Saving him

_I can't believe I'm saving his ass. _I thought walking to my car bringing my black hoodie closer. I got in and drove to the tricentenial. I found Wendy and Julie carrying Kevin with Ian shouting in front of them.

"I'm not going to die it's you Wendy, your dead." He said as the sign fell. I jumped at him and knocked him out of the way. We rolled down the hill and landed in an awkward position, he was on top of me.

'you saved me." He whispered.

" um.. yeah kinda." I said starting to get lost in his eyes. _STOP IT! He is an ass._

Ian, could you kinda get off of me." "Sorry"

"Alexz are you ok.!!" I heard Wendy yell coming down the hill.

"Yes. Im fine I said dusting off my jacket and jeans. I bent to get my shoe tied when I felt mt rib hurt. And my leg. I fell and everything went black.

I.P.O.V

Alexz passed out right there when she was tying her shoe.

"Wendy, follow me to my house. Well wait for her to get up." I said thinking fast.

I picked her up and carried her to my car. I felt protective over her for some reason. I placed her in the passenger seat and drove to my house. There I set her on my couch and sat on the floor watching her. She had bruises on her face and cut on her forehead that as bleeding.

"Alexz, wake up." I said hoping she would. She stirred and muttered Ian in her sleep. Then she added leave me alone or I will bite you… Wendy. I stared shocked at her. Did she just tell Wendy to leave her alone or she will bite her?

Just then Wendy and Julie came through the door and sat near me.

Oh this will be a long night.


	8. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A.P.O.V**

My eyes opened to hear Wendy and Ian talking. I heard the words Alexz… saved…feelings. I yawned to announce my presence.

"Oh Alexz, You're awake." Ian said walking carefully up to me.

He pointed to my forehead and said "You might want to patch that up."

I went to the nearest mirror and looked at my forehead, it was bleeding. Ian gave me a band- aid and peroxide. I patched up my cut and sat on the couch. I looked at a picture on the mantle that had a boy with black hair and green eyes; I'm guessing Ian, with a woman who had the same hair and eyes as him. They looked so happy, and then making my way down the mantle I saw one of Ian in an airport. I looked closer in the background and saw a girl, It WAS ME!! I looked on the back and saw the date, June 13th 2000, the day my mom died, the day of the explosion.

Ian came in and I looked at him with blurry eyes and asked him why he didn't tell me he was supposed to be on the plane.

"Well you didn't tell me YOU were on the pl-Why are you crying? "He asked

"Today is June 13th! The day mom died and the day of the explosion." I sobbed.

I finally let the tears flow, after holding them for 6 years I cried.

Ian walked closer to me and held me letting my tears soak his shirt.

"Shit!" I said. "What?" Ian asked. "I'm not supposed to be your friend; I'm not supposed to cry like some helpless teen girl. And I'm not supposed to like you I said the last part quickly so the words ran together.

Ian just stared at me and said "I'm not supposed to like you either."

**I want 15 reviews total or I'm ending the stories.**


	9. Woah!

I was in shock and I did the only thing I could… run out the door in the rain and cry.

I liked Ian but I hated him too. I was wrapped up in Ian's arms and cried even harder.

"Ian, im confused. I love you and you make me so mad." I sobbed.

"Me too, I love you Alexz." Ian looked into my eyes and confessed.

I gabbed Ian's face and kissed him with so much passion We fell down.

"Wow!!" We said at the same time. I giggled seeing my pants covered in mud.

"Hey, I have to go before Helen takes out Hell on me." I said.

Ian gave me a ride to my apartment I opened the door and once again was beat with a bottle. Oh boy! I like Ian's house better.

**Sorry it so short. I thought to get this out the way.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Permanent disclaimer: don't own anything**

I.P.O.V

I watched as Alexz went inside. When she got to her window I saw a shadow hit her and she fell to the ground. Oh no that must be Helen. I jumped out the van and went to her window. I can't believe im doing this. I picked up a pebble and threw it at her window. I saw it open and there she was, red hair hanging over the sill.

"Pack a bag, throw it down here and climb down that tree." I called.

She came back later and threw a black bag out the window. I almost caught it but it met with my nose. "OW!"

Soon she was down with me and we were sitting in my van. "I'm fine, now let me see your eye." I said examining her eye. Then her lip was busted.

"Im fine," It's a weekly thing." She said brushing my hand away.

"What did you have in that bag anyway? I asked

"My boots," she said innocently batting her eyelashes. God she was beautiful.

10 minutes later………..

We were sitting on my couch watching saw 2 when Alexz head was on my shoulder and I heard her snore lightly. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room. I layed down next to her and kissed her forehead.

**Need new ideas! **


	11. Chapter 11

A.p.o.v

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed; I rolled over and saw Ian sleeping next to me. He was way too cute when he slept his black hair messier than ever and he was quiet. I got up and went to the bathroom to change and other morning stuff. When I got out I went downstairs and watched TV. About 15 minutes later Ian walked downstairs.

"Hola!" I greeted. He jumped and yelped. "Good morning to you too what's on the agenda for today?" He asked.

"Nothing." "Wrong!" he shot back. "We are going on our first official date."

"Well that means we have to go shopping!" I joked in a girly voice.

"Well you do." Ian corrected. "You do too. You are my ride." I shot back. Two can play at that game.

15 minutes later……………………………………………………......................................

We pulled in the mall and went to like 7 different stores. I finally bought a black dress ballet flats. At 6:00 I walked downstairs to see Ian looking al James Bond-ish.

"You look like James bond." I stated. Ian frowned. "I like James Bond." I added.

" Well call me 007" He joked.

I.P.O.V

Alexz walked downstairs and I was dazed by her beauty. Her hair was done in soft red curls and she had heavy black eyeliner as always. Her dress showed her small figure.

She called me James Bond. At dinner we laughed at stuck up people who stared at us like we didn't belong at a nice restaurant. That night we were watching a movie on the couch when Alexz turned to me. "Ian, I love you." She confessed. I kissed her nose and pulled her closer to me "Alexz, I love you too." I said in her hair. She turned to me and kissed me softly and I kissed her back. She snuggled her head in the crook of my neck and we finished the movie.


	12. Chapter 12

6 months later…..

I had moved in with Ian because my 18th b-day was 1 week ago. I got a job… guess where? Build-it! Well anyway…. I awoke one night because I felt like crap. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Ian must have heard me because he was sitting by me holding my hair.

"What day is it?" I asked suddenly remembering my "visitor".

"Umm the 15th?" he answered. "Why"

37 days late! Uh oh!

"Ian, take me to the store." He grabbed the keys and we went to a 24 hour mart there I brought a pregnancy test.

I sat in the bathroom pacing back and forth crying thinking about the time I lost my virginity to Ian 2 months ago. The timer dinged and I jumped. I ran and saw the unholy sign (+). Ian walked in and gave me a look.

I nodded my head and sunk to the floor bawling. Ian sat with me and held me close and tight. After an hour I ran out of tears.

"Alexz, we will make it through this." Ian said kissing my head. He kissed my head again then my forehead then my nose. We sat like that the rest of the day in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

I called the doctor the next day and I had an appointment the day after.

Ian held my hand at the doctor and in the waiting room we got glances and stares. When the doctor called us I jumped up and bolted to the office dragging Ian with me.

"Mrs. McKinley you are pregnant." The doctor said

"Im not Mrs. McKinley, we aren't married." I corrected. "Wait I am pregnant" I felt woozy and that lump was back. I could feel tears coming again. The doctor left and I cried. "Ian, Im not ready to be a mom." I sobbed. He rubbed my back and hugged me tighter than usual.

"Im not ready to be a father, but this is one of the things we have to go through. It will be ok." He soothed. On the drive home we were silent. "Ian, I love you and I do want the baby, do you?" I broke the silence. "Well, I never wanted you to get rid of the baby. Of course were keeping it love." He replied using a new nickname. I shook my head and made a face at the name. "No?" "No.' I laughed when he said he wanted to be like Edward and call me love. This might be better than I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi readers, I need an idea. Please leave it in a review.

Thanks a bunch Erin (that is my real name! How awesome is my mommy!)


	15. problems

3 months later….

I.p.o.v.

I awoke with my arms wrapped around Alexz's small waist and her arms around me. I felt so warm with her next to me. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Hi." I said kissing her forehead.

"Hola, we need to get dressed because were going shopping for baby stuff." She said already wide awake. I groaned.

"Why do you torturer me with shopping." I complained. I really HATED shopping.

"Cause I want to." She said and laughed.

We got dressed and went to the mall. We had already bought a baby crib and set it up.

I thought about the time we built it.

**(This is third person flash back)**_ "I really hate this stupid thing." Alexz said holding a screwdriver and then she pointed it at Ian and added "I hate you for doing this" she motioned to her stomach "to me." The two sat on the ground with pieces of crib all around them. 1 hour later they sat reading the instruction for the 100__th__ time._

"_I Hate this!!" Alexz picked up a piece of wood and started beating the pieces of crib._

"_Calm down" Ian said grabbing the wood. They struggled for a second Ian ended up with a bloody nose. "Im sorry but I told you to move your head because I was letting go." Alexz was holding a napkin to his nose carefully._

I chuckled at the memory.

"Ian are you ok, your eyes went glazy for a sec." Alexz was staring at me concerned.

Yeah, just thinking about the time we built the crib." I lied. Truth is I wasn't ok.I was worried. My dad left my mom and she wasn't there when I grew up. Considering the fact Alexz and I fight a fair amount of time that whole child growing with one parent might be possible. I don't want a kid, Im scared I will be a horrible father, like my dad, he beat me a lot and nearly killed my mom. I needed to stop this.

3 days later

A.P.O.V.

There was a knocking on the door at 2 am I opened it and Ian was standing there. I was not sure why he knocked though this is his house.

"Ian, Why were you outside? Where were you?' I asked worried. I pulled him into a hug and he hugged back, I could smell Axe and cigarettes on him.

Ian you've been smoking again."

"Al, we need to talk." He said. He walked me to the couch a sat me down. His green eyes never left mine as he said the words that were worse than nightmares.

"Your leaving me, 5 months pregnant with your child?" A asked when he was done.

" Al, look- he started.

"Im not al anymore, that's my boyfriend's nickname for me!" I cut him off.

I ran upstairs and started packing a bag. I had everything in the same black bag that first night I snuck over to Ian's house.

"Hope you have fun with the rest of your life, Ian." I said wiping away a tear.

"Al-" he started

I cut him of with the bird and walked out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

I sat at the bus stop patting my stomach protectively.

"Its ok, your daddy's an a-hole." I soothed my unborn baby. I thought about what I was going to name him or her. Ian and I said if it was a boy we would name him Ian jr. If it was a girl we would name it Erin or Ember.

I sang the chorus to Skin.

The bus came and I got on.

There was one other person on their, a girl my age with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a HIM t-shirt and some ripped jeans, she also had a jacket of her lap and stomach. She had a nose piercing like me.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked motioning beside her. She nodded.

"Im Hallie." She said sticking out her hand. I took it. "Alexz"

When she stuck her hand out I noticed the small bump on her stomach.

"I pointed to it. "You're pregnant too." I pointed out.

"Yeah, kinda hard being pregnant at 17" She said.

"Your 17, Im 18." I said.

"No I got pregnant at 17 but now im 18 and I just got dumped my boyfriend."

"Join the club, how far are you?"

"5 months." She responded.

"Me too.!"

"Cool!" do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

"No." I looked down at my chucks.

"Well you do now." She said pulling me off the bus with her.

She showed me her condo and let me sleep. I dreamt of the first time I saw Ian McKinley.

_(__**Third person again)**_

_Alexz was walking down the hall trying to find her locker. She was so busy looking at numbers she didn't notice the boy walking n the same direction. Kaboom!!!_

_Next thing you know her head is hitting tile. Ian is looking around and sees the unconscious girl in the hall. No one else is around so he picks her up. She is so light it's like air. While carrying her to the nurses her jacket slid off her arm and he saw the cuts. There were scars up and down her arms. He also saw the bruises. The nurse was out and he placed her on the bed and waited after about ten minutes he heard a small voice say where am I. _

Then woke up in a cold sweat, I felt the small kicking in my stomach. I cryed and started singing Ember, Erin or Ian and I to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

1 month later…

Song for this chapter is survivor by Reba.

I got a new job at a Hot Topic and I died hair is black and blue. My stomach was really growing and the baby was really causing pain. I was working one day when I saw a familiar hair style . _God why now_! Then out of nowhere a brunette comes up to him and kisses his cheek. I went back to stocking jewelry.

"Ian, I want that necklace." She said in a high pitched voice. I sighed. Then I felt a tap on my back and I smelt axe and cigarettes.

"Excuse me, how much is that necklace?" I heard that cute nasally voice and my heart started racing. I turned and responded 12.99. I said it so cold I felt guilty.

I turned and went over to Hallie who got me this job.

"That's Ian." I said pointing at him. "Wow Al he is cute." She responded.

I turned around and saw Ian looking at me as if he were trying to remember me.

I went to the other side of the store and started stocking there. "Al, is that you." I heard a voice behind me. I shook my head no. "Al, look at me." I turned hesitantly. I put my hands on my hips. "What do you want Ian." I snapped "You seem pretty preoccupied with that girl." I was getting angrier by the word and the baby was too, I felt a pain like nothing else. "Ow!" I hissed and sat down. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Baby and daddy are alike, they like seeing me in pain." I responded through clenched teeth. I grabbed the walkie talkie. 'Hallie to the shoes please," I hissed. She jogged over and asked what's wrong. "I think my water broke." I said as calm as possible. She led me to the car and drove me to a hospital. I was checked in. 3 hours later I was screaming and pushing as a baby was being born. "It's a girl Ms. Johnson." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I awoke to crying and saw my baby girl lying in a bed. The steaming tears were falling I was so happy.

"Can I hold her?" I asked the doctor. 'Very well but don't get attached. I give her 30 days, Ms. Johnson she was born 3 months too early.

"No she has my DNA, she will live." I reassured myself.

The doctor gave me her and I looked at her. She had a black, unruly hair and huge bright green eyes. I loved her and she looked absolutely perfect.

"Clear, your name is Clear." I said holding her close. I knew Erin would remind me of Ian. She was so tiny but I knew she would grow. Just then the door opened and Ian, Hallie and that one girl entered.

"Hallie walked up to me. "Can I hold her please?" She asked. I nodded and handed Ember to her. "Hello beautiful. "She cooed. Clear reminded me of a ghost, she was so pale. "What's her name?" Ian asked. I ignored him. Hallie asked the same question. "Her name is Clear but I call her Ghost." I answered sweetly, my harsh look disappearing.

"I want to hold her." Ian whined. "Hallie hand Ghost to him… when you're done." I said softly. Hallie and the other girl left me and Ian alone. I watched carefully as he cooed at her. He would be a great dad, if I didn't hate him. Everyone had to go home and Ian said "She looks like you, beautiful." before leaving. I had a crying Ghost and so I did the only thing I could. I sang her a lullaby my mother sang me.

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face  
One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
You are the promise I knew God would keep  
You are the gift that makes my world complete_

And you'll never know how much I love you  
But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through  
Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby

With that she was asleep and me soon after.

She wa god's gift to me. My Clear.


	18. Chapter 18

I got out the hospital 3 days later, with Ghost in check. I still lived with Hallie and refused to talk to Ian. 1 week later I had red hair… again and was still off of work when I heard a soft knock at the door. Thinking it was Hallie I opened it to come face to face with Ian.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. "Well, maybe see my daughter. Say hi... Hold her again!" Suddenly he was yelling. I backed away from the door and got Ghost.

His expression softened and he held her and cooed at her. He sat on the couch and looked at me. "You know I still love you right Al." He pointed out. "What about that brunette?" I asked, I really wanted to get back with him. "That's my sister in law." He answered stunned. "Oh, I feel really dumb right now."

"Come here." Ian put Clear in her crib and motioned for me to sit with him. I sat next to him and he surprised me by holding me close to him… really close. Axe lingered in my nose, I missed it so much. I looked up at him and leaned forward and he kissed me very gently. I smiled and pulled him back for more. Just then Hallie came in quietly but then we heard "Whoa!" "Heeey Hallie!" I greeted her annoyed. She picked up on my annoyance. "Im just going to …yeah." She left quickly. Ian kissed me again but harder.

"I've missed you Al, so much". He said each word kissing my nose and all over my face.

"Are you gonna move back in with me?" I shrugged. "Can I?"

I want you too." Well ok then. I heard a giggle and saw a very happy Ghost.


	19. Chapter 19

Ian's house was never warmer. I lay in his warm arms when Ghost woke up wailing.

"What' wrong with ghost?' I wondered aloud. "I don't like that nickname Al." Ian groaned half asleep.

I shrugged and walked down the hall. I turned on the light and was shocked to see Ghost's black hair white, not blonde but white like albino. She was smiling at me when I walked in. "Hey Ian, get in here!" I called picking her up. He walked in. "What's wron- Holy shit!" he exclaimed. He walked up to her as if scared. I gave him a look and calmed down a now wailing Ghost. I looked at her eyes they were red. I gasped, She was Albino! Really she is a ghost.

Ideas my friends please!


	20. Chapter 20

I paced back and forth rocking Ghost when Ian stopped me.

"Let me see her, she looks kinda cool." He said smirking.

I handed him ghost and he just stared at her…

I.P.O.V

When I held ghost I just stared at her, her hair looked like she seen a ghost. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and the deepest red ever. I realized I wouldn't have a daughter and such a pretty one. I also wouldn't have an amazingly beautiful girlfriend that spoke her mind so much, Erin always would go along with everything I said and everything I did. I loved her but I love Alexz so much more, I've liked her since I found her unconscious in the hallway. I realized all of this wouldn't happen if I never called her a bitch, well a crazy one. THAT is one thing I won't soon forget. I looked at Ghost again and she was sleeping. I put her in her crib and went over to Alexz. She was sitting on the bed with a blanket around her shoulders. I put my head on the blanket. "Ian, your eyes were kinda glazy, why?" she asked looking at me. "I realized how much I love you and Ghost, even though I don't like that name, and how much I wouldn't have if I hadn't called you a crazy bitch." I said trying to be serious but when Alexz laughed at the last part I laughed. She kissed me and responded "I love you and Im glad I called you a fucking moron, but now you're my fucking moron." She yawned and laid down I laid next to her. I drifted off to sleep with her snuggling close to me.


	21. Chapter 21

3 days later…

"Ian, wake up," I was sitting by him on the bed and attempting to get him up.

Oh I have to use the big guns now. "Ian, Pie." His head shot up, "Im awake now I want my pie" I looked at his face, his eyes were big and the look on his face was hunger.

I kissed him, "Sorry no pie." I smirked. "Well, I don't want pie anymore anyway." He pulled me closer and kissed me again but harder and with more passion.

A knock at the door interrupted us, we groaned with annoyance. Then Ghost started wailing. "Get the door, I'll get the baby." I said. I picked up Ghost and heard and familiar voice downstairs… Oh god it can't be. I went downstairs and met familiar bright eyes.

"Hanna, Oh My god!" I exclaimed when I saw that blond girl standing there. Ian looked confused and I explained. "Hanna was my best friend in 6th grade. Well my only one. I haven't talked to her in 1 year." I then introduced Ian to Hanna.

"This is my boyfriend Ian McKinley." And I showed her Ghost.

"This is my beautiful daughter Clear but we call her Ghost, for obvious reasons."

"Oh, what a doll, Can I hold her?" She asked. Hanna had her in her arm and looked right. Ian wrapped an arm around me and looked as my best friend held my baby girl.


	22. Dreams

Hannah stayed in town for a couple of days. The day she left was the day the dreams stated, Later that night I was sleeping and having the most terrifying dreams ever.

_I was cornered in a warehouse I didn't know who was walking towards me but I was scared of them, no more like petrified. _

"_Alexz, you can't hide from me." The voice said. It stepped out of the shadows and I gasped. It was Erin, dead and showing it. _

"_Erin, what did I do to you?" _

"_You stole Ian from me! I saw him staring at you all the time! Once I was dead you couldn't just stay away could you!" I was shocked. I never heard anyone so angry. _

"_Well im taking you from him! I hate Him now and I hate you!"_

_She held up something that glimmered in the dim light. It was a nail gun! I realized the warehouse was Build it. She aimed and fired. The pain was horrible I let out a squeal! Again and again the nails hit me everywhere. I was screaming and I felt shaking. _

"_Alexz wake up!" I heard Ian's voice. _

My eyes opened and I saw Ian looking at me with a concerned look. I cried harder, I soon felt him holding me tightly. I cried in to his shoulder until my chest hurt.

"Al, what's wrong, you were screaming and holding your hands in front of you."

"Erin, killed me, she said you would stare at me and when she died I wouldn't stay away." I sobbed some more.

"What's that on your face?" He asked staring at my cheek. I felt his thumb run over my cheek it stung. I turned on the lam and looked at my cheek in a mirror. There plain and clear as day was a scratch, but not like a fingernail it looked like it was made by a sharp object like a screw or a nail! I fell to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed again. I was scared, I needed to stop crying, no I needed Ian.

As if on que Ian was sitting there by me holding me I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight. We were sitting on the bed and he was sitting behind me stroking my hair gently. I leaned back on him; I wanted to stay like this forever. I thought about what I would do without him and tears came back, he must have heard my breathing hitch. He held me closer; I buried my face in his chest and fell asleep like that. Luckily I had no nightmares that time but when I awoke the next morning another scratch was there. This was not going to end there.

**A.N. : Hey what did you think I love ideas and feed back.**


End file.
